As the wooden furniture manufacturing process becomes more and more mechanized and automated, the expense of making and installing cabinet doors has become a significant portion of the furniture cost. With few exceptions, the cabinet doors included in all types of the present day wooden furnitures still employ pivoting hinges or slide rails constructed and arranged in essentially the same way as they have been done for hundreds of years in the past.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide means for reinforcing two edges of wooden cabinet doors parallel to the pivoting axis in the case of the swinging doors and perpendicular to the direction of the sliding movements in the case of the sliding doors, which means provides built-in door hardwares such as the hinge pin retaining means in case of the swinging doors and the slide guide means in case of the sliding doors.
Another object is to provide wooden cabinet doors with two edges reinforced with aluminum or plastic extrusions wherein a first aluminum or plastic extrusion fitted along a first edge in a sliding method provides a handle means built therein, while a second aluminum or plastic extrusion fitted along a second edge in a sliding method provides a hinge pin retaining means in the case of the swinging doors and slide guide means in the case of the sliding doors which means are built in the second aluminum or plastic extrusion.
A further object is to provide wooden cabinet doors of contemporary appearance exclusively designed for the automated manufacturing process.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.